


Three Wishes

by Potatehoe



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff, Genie - Freeform, Light Angst, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatehoe/pseuds/Potatehoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I make my last wish now?" </p><p>Camila's voice bubbled up with emotion as Lauren stood up, less straight than usual. She nodded and Camila stood up as well, facing the green eyes she will solely miss. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Camila spoke.</p><p>"I want you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207958) by kinqslanding. 



It started off as a joke. Camila always creates these scenarios in her head where someday, someone would come and grant her wishes. She kept a list of her wishes and hopes when she was younger, and somehow, it stuck. She still had it tucked in her notebook, the childish messy scrawl would make her smile as she read her list over and over again. Camila decided that wishes do exist when at the age of seven, she watched Aladdin. She would picture herself finding a genie, a floating bubbly little spirit that would grant her wishes. And over the years, even though she knows it's a stupid thought, Camila still clung onto that shred of hope where supernatural do exist in this world.

The girl was seventeen now, and her mother recently sent her to Miami Dade College for further studies before she went out to fulfill her dreams (not the unrealistic genie ones, the one where she becomes a world famous singer dream) and of course her major is liberal arts, studying the theory of music she figures that if she is forced to go to college, might as well widen her knowledge in music.

As she stepped out of the cab, she caught a glimpse of black. Grabbing her luggage and equipment, Camila turned her head and the raven head locked gaze with her.

Everything is green.

She arched an eyebrow as the cab drove away then gave Camila a wink before disappearing in the crowd that was forming in the school rush.

_Wait what?_

Camila blinked twice and stared at the spot where the girl was at. She pulled her stuff over and looked around going in circles before deciding that she looked stupid. Camila licked her lips as she felt noises in her head. Scrunching her nose, she picked her things up and made her way to her dorm.

It was two days before she saw the raven head again. This time, she was alone in a deserted hallway. It was late and Camila just showered in the communal toilets. She hummed softly as she padded slightly back to her dorm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar green eyes again and a shiver went up her spine. Green eyes stepped out into view and leaned against the wall in front of Camila.

_"Camila Cabello"_ Her voice was soft and husky. Camila's mouth hung open in shock as she latched on tightly to her shower items.

"Uh hi?" Camila waved awkwardly. She walked slowly towards the girl. Now that she's paying attention, Camila noticed that the girl is dressed with her ripped jeans, a plain black shirt, combat boots finished off with a beanie, but that is not what shocked her besides the girl's green eyes, she had a certain glow to her. Not like the radiant kind of glow, but she was literally glowing softly in the dim lighting of the hallway.

"I'm Lauren." The girl stuck her hand out for Camila to shake. Camila pressed her palm to the green eyed girl and a certain kind of calm washed over her.

"Do you go here?" Camila asked, pointing around. Lauren merely shook her head before letting out a laugh.

"I grant wishes." Green eyes simply stated as she let go of Camila's hand. Camila blushed and pulled her hand back quickly.

"You _what?_ " She was shocked to say the least.

"Grant wishes." Lauren pursed her lips together. "You know like, I wish I could have a pet elephant."

Camila rolled her eyes and pinched herself, she's had these dreams a long time ago when she was a kid. Lauren frowned at Camila's actions before lightly hitting Camila's hand away.

"You're not dreaming." Lauren twisted her lips to the side. Camila gave the girl a laugh and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I definitely am." Camila cocked her head. "You're a genie?"

"Well, no but yes?" Lauren tried. "We couldn't call ourselves genies but we basically act like them."

"We?!" Camila raised her hand. "What the hell is we?"

"Us 'genies'." Lauren used air quotes. She pulled on Camila's arm and led her back to her dorm.

"Everyone has a genie?" Camila asked as she reached her doorstep.

"Uh, no." Lauren thought for a while. "We just get assigned jobs, we don't know who orders us."

Camila nodded before slipping into her room. "So what do you do?"

"I grant you three wishes, and then I move on." Lauren stated, a matter of factly. "If you don't use your wishes before five months is up, I go."

"Where do you stay?" Camila asked softly as she looked over to her sleeping roommate, Dinah.

"Oh, I'm supposed to follow you all day long."

"What?!" Camila exclaimed a little too loudly and Lauren winced, while her roommate turned over in her sleep.

"Yeah," Lauren dragged out the word. "And also, no one can see me, so if you want to avoid looking like an idiot in public, you shouldn't talk to me when there are people."

Camila swallowed and nodded. "Does that mean no one can hear you too?"

"Yeah, watch." Lauren turned to Dinah and shouted in her ear, eliciting a laugh from Camila as Dinah remained asleep. Lauren grinned before walking over to Camila's bed. "I'd get ready for bed if I were you." Lauren yawned before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep. Camila watched with her mouth agape as Lauren fell asleep instantly on her single bed. She rolled Lauren as much as she could to the corner of the bed before lying down, half her body hanging off the bed.

Two minutes later, Lauren pulled her in.

" _Hey!_ What the heck." Camila grumbled as she felt Lauren's front press to her back.

"Go to sleep. Now." Lauren grinned. "Just treat me like a blanket."

"You're a human."

"I'm technically not." Lauren yawned again and Camila did too. Camila shut her eyes and chose not to argue with the green eyed lady behind her as she drifted off, feeling safety suddenly for no particular reason.


	2. Wish Number 1: Pizza

It's been three weeks since Lauren arrived and Camila has yet to make a wish.

"You know Camila, usually those people that I go to make all their wishes within the first week." Lauren drawled out as she doodled on Camila's worksheet. Camila swatted her hand away as she tried desperately to answer the questions.

"Yeah well, as annoying as you are, I kind of like your company." Camila's eyes never left her worksheet as Lauren drank in her words. Lauren felt her heart flutter at Camila's words and she leant heavily on the brunette.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled. "For keeping me around. I like you too."

Camila grunted but a small trace of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay I'll make my first wish now then." Camila decided as she dropped her pen. Lauren bolted up and smirked at Camila.

"Go on." She prompted.

"I wish for unlimited money." Camila gave Lauren a toothy grin. Lauren shook her head.

"You know, everyone makes the exact same wish and I'll tell you what I told the rest." Lauren shook her head again. "Realistic wishes. I'm not going to make you a multimillionaire forever."

Camila pouted. "Aw come on." She thought for a while before speaking up again. "I wish for a magic plate that fills up with pizza whenever I want to."

Lauren stared back at the girl, as if silently asking if she were serious. "You're a weird person, people usually just ask for cars and - I don't know a girlfriend."

"Pizza." Camila gave Lauren a dreamy look and Lauren couldn't help but laugh.

"Your wish is my command." Lauren nodded. Camila stared at her expectantly as if waiting for sparkles to shoot out of Lauren's fingertips.

"Wait, really though, unlimited money is unrealistic, but a magical filling plate isn't?" Camila asked as she held onto Lauren's arm. Lauren merely shrugged before shutting her eyes. A moment later, she opened them.

"What? No magic?" Camila watched in disappointment. Lauren shook her head and grinned as she pointed to a plate that appeared next to Camila.

"There you go."

"That was lame." Camila picked up a slice.

"A magical refilling plate is lame?" Lauren's mouth hung open in mock offense.

And Camila had to admit, it was kind of cool.


	3. Wish Number 2: Ryan Gosling

Camila lay on her bed next to Lauren as music poured out from the speakers of her laptop. She's eating her last bite of pizza then waited for a moment for the plate to be refilled.

"I'm never leaving this thing." Camila shook the plate in front of Lauren's face. Lauren let out a small laugh before sitting up.

"You know, it's been three and a half months." Lauren sighed inwardly. "And you've only made one wish."

Camila set her plate down before sitting up as well. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Lauren really grown on her. Sure, Lauren confuses her friends sometimes (like that time Ally caught Camila having a heated discussion with herself on which toppings is the best for the pizza spawning in her plate, or that time where Lauren made a really inappropriate comment about the guy they passed by with his girlfriend and she have to explain to Normani and Dinah why she's so red in the face, she's still embarrassed about that because she's pretty sure she flunked the lie that she told. Lauren still teased her from time to time 'really the weather?'), but Camila never felt more comfortable with a person, or a genie, whatever Lauren is. And before Lauren, she basically shut everyone out and kept quiet.

"Let's get my second wish then, genie." Camila stuck her tongue out as she tried to lighten up the mood. "I want to meet Ryan Gosling."

"Who?" Lauren's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Camila grinned as she watched Lauren's facial expressions. Lauren tilted her head.

"You're a weird person, Camila Cabello." Lauren decided as she stood up, pulling Camila with her. "First you wish for Pizza and now a guy?"

"Hot guy." Camila placed emphasis on the word hot and Lauren rolled her eyes, a tiny smile surfacing on her features.

"So you're bringing me to California to meet him?" Camila asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Not quite. You should probably go out now if you want to meet him in time." Lauren led Camila to the door and she's never seen a girl run so fast. And yes, Camila bumped into the Canadian man right outside of her dorm.

"What the?" Camila pulled back in shock. The man is really nice, like Camila had always dreamt and expected. Ten minutes of talking and photo taking later, Camila entered her dorm again to find Lauren lying on her bed with her legs pressed to the wall.

"Hey."

"You brought Ryan Gosling to Miami."

Camila stared at Lauren and the green eyed lady nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be back home before he knows it." Lauren winked and Camila felt her stomach turn.

One last wish.


	4. Wish Number 3: You

"Once I make my last wish you just disappear?" Camila asked as she looked up from her laptop at Lauren. Lauren nodded and locked gaze with Camila. "Will I remember you?"

Lauren shook her head. "No one remembers, they'll be confused about their new-found possessions but, the confusion wears off."

"I don't want to forget you." Camila's voice was shaky and it was the most amount of emotion she's had in the last three years. Lauren gave her a sad smile before making her way over to Camila.

"There's only three more days to five months, Camz." Lauren sat Camila on her lap and the brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck. Camila bit the inside of her cheek and brushed a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

Lauren had become a part of Camila's life now, the past five months had been the best in her life, because of the green eyed woman holding her tightly. Lauren never failed to make Camila laugh, and Camila didn't want to give that up

"Can I make my last wish now?" Camila's voice bubbled with emotion as she stood up from Lauren's lap. She nodded and Lauren stood up as well, less straight than usual, facing Camila.

Taking a deep breath, Camila spoke.

"I want you."

Lauren took in a sharp breath as she looked at Camila. "Camz please I-"

"You're the genie." Camila choked. "Grant my wish."

"Camz-" Lauren swallowed thickly as her vision started to cloud.

"Grant my wish." Camila fell into Lauren's arms and Lauren held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"There're certain wishes that cannot be granted, Camz." Lauren shook her head.

"I'm sorry." As Lauren's first tear fell, Camila's resolve broke.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, genie or not, and I really need you here, with me." Camila let out a whimper as she grabbed onto the girl's shirt desperately.

"I'm sorry." Lauren blinked and tears fell to the ground. Camila shut her eyes, and when she opened them, Lauren was gone.

Camila's heart pumped excruciatingly quickly as she looked around the room hastily, searching for a glimpse of green. She let out a loud cry as she fell onto the bed heavily, smashing her face into her pillow.

"I love you."

Camila whispered into the emptiness. Love is a strong word, and Camila wouldn't use it freely, she's never felt like this in her entire life, and now she's lost it within seconds.

Camila fell asleep that night, the first time in five months where she didn't have the warmth pressed into her body.

Early next morning, Camila heard four knocks on the door. She looked over to Dinah's bed and rolled her eyes at the messy condition it was in. She really can't complain though because it's the same state in her side. 

Camila's swollen eyes struggled to adapt to the bright light as she felt a pang in her heart. She swung the door open angrily and faced the visitor.

"Genie delivery?"

Camila's eyes widened as she took in Lauren's form, standing on her doorstep. Camila laughed, a loud joyous laugh bubbled up, and Lauren couldn't help but join in.

"You know, I really didn't know that wish was grantable." Lauren scrunched her eyebrows.

"That's not a word, anyway, I went back to accept a new case and they sent me back here to grant the final wish, I had to give up my shimmering coat and the wishes thing but- mmfph!"

Camila's lips cut off what Lauren was saying and she relaxed onto Camila's embrace. She kissed back just as hard and they've never felt closer.

"So you're human now?" Camila asked as she pulled Lauren into her dorm.

"Yeah, I feel less magical already." Lauren gave Camila a pout and the girl merely pushed green eyes back onto her bed and straddled her.

"I've never felt more magical." Camila grinned before leaning down, and Lauren had to agree with her. 

That smooth fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Hi! so, okay i just want to say that i don't own this story i just saw it on Fanfiction.net and its actually a Bechloe fanfic if you want to check out the original story search the user kinqslanding and there's a link of the original story here :)


End file.
